wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Reunion
The Mega Reunion is the Forty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 18, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and company are fighting the Ka boa bu's Eggman Army led by the strange woman as the Dens Federation arrives to the rescue. Plot The Episode begins at the Space Fortress Ka Boa Bu. The Eggman Empire and Team Galactic have constructed the Death Star and was set to launch to space. Meanwhile at the reaches of space far from planet Breaker, Paul Gekko and company with Copen captured, in the Gunship Fleet sets out to Ka Boa Bu to find out the information about the Eggman Empire. Unfortunately Copen was free thanks to the strange woman who introduced herself as Kurome and escapes undetected. At the Base of Eggman, Kurome is saddened and Wave attempts to cheer her up. Wave tries to persuade her into leaving the dark squad, dropping her drugs, and begs her find something to live for. Again, Wave attempts to stop her by force when she suddenly kisses and renders him unconscious from a punch to his stomach and she leaves to capture Paul Gekko's Biometal under the order of Eggman. After arriving at Ka Boa Bu to camp out for the night, Paul Gekko meets Kurome and they briefly talk about the past before Paul hands Kurome the Biometal to make sure her sister returns. Team Galactic in the space-like helicopter (which is the Imperial Shuttle. Cyrus is pleased that Paul Gekko's trust is to help Kurome be reunited with her sister putting Saturn in charge of bringing Paul to the Death Star where Eggman's throne room is. Cynthia sees the helicopter passing and goes towards there. Cyrus and his Commanders, Kurome and Paul Gekko finally enter the Death Star; launched into space and confront Dr. Eggman with Dr. Nefarious while Eggman's army have taken Paul Gekko's family and friends to the Death Star. Moments later, as Jupiter thanks Kyoji and his family for making it so far, Skuntank gets hit by a Giga Impact from Cynthia's Garchomp. Cynthia confronts her as Garchomp restrains Jupiter. Cynthia frees Kyoji and company, locking down Jupiter and the Galactic grunts. Though Jupiter insists it is too late, Ash and Paul's family and friends proceed into the Throne room to stop Eggman. Unknown to everyone, the Night Raid was pursuing them to save Paul Gekko. At the Special place, Cyrus and his men reach their destination, placing the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, as well as the lake guardians, in position around the special Reactor in Cyrus uses the power of the Red Chain to let Paul Gekko to use his special types of Chakra to power the orbs and begin to awaken Model O's True Form; Yamata no Orochi. Charon then gives the order to fire and a bolt of Red Chain energy are shot from a cannon taking the form of the Yasakani no Magatama around the Center Head of Model O causing a distress signal to be sent to the Dens Federation who knew of the Death Star's reconstruction. However, the machine is destroyed by a Thunderbolt. The goons look up to see Pikachu riding on Staraptor, Croagunk on Gliscor and Piplup on Garchomp. Saturn sends Toxicroak, but just before it is out, Croagunk leaps from Gliscor's back and defeats Toxicroak with Brick Break, finally ending the rivalry. Mars sends Purugly and some members send Golbat. Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Piplup's BubbleBeam stop them, however. Paul Gekko Ash calls Staraptor and Gliscor, whom Pikachu and Piplup rode. Cyrus, however, still controls not Dialga and Palkia but the Eight Headed Pokemon, Fortress Gundam, through the Red Chain, the Fortress Gundam did not receive pain. The Lake Trio bond with the heroes and ask them to save Paul Gekko. Cyrus commands the Eight Headed Pokemon to unleash the power to launch the Death Star. The Eight Headed Pokemon uses it's power and soon the Death Star is activated and launched into space. Outside, many disasters happen, as Jupiter knows the Death Star is reborn and Planet Dens goes to the Eggman Empire. Cynthia advises the heroes to aim for the chains. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Piplup BubbleBeam, Garchomp Draco Meteor and Croagunk Poison Sting. However, Fortress Gundam uses the Tailed Beast Bomb. Saturn and Mars want to go see the new era with Eggman, but he turns on them, revealing his true intention of having the new world to himself. Nefarious tests his new Sheepinator on Cyrus, lets Fortress Gundam take the glove containing the red chain and teleport it to Eggman in the throne room and create a portal into another dimension that will expand into nebula size and sends him there under Eggman's Orders. The portal begins to shrink, but Dialga and Palkia managed to made it out and Dialga's Roar of Time and Palkia's Spacial Rend cause the world Cyrus is in to be destroyed. Paul Gekko via Fortress Gundam roars and uses the Tailed Beast Bomb to prepare it's last attempt to keep the Death Star from falling, Dialga's Roar of Time and Palkia's Spacial Rend stopped it in time with the help of Wave. Kurome tells Paul Gekko that Akame has arrived to see him and and her. The words seem to reach Paul; slowly, the wind dies and he descends back to the ground, though his eyes continue to glow. Kurome and Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca holds Paul Gekko's hands and Fortress Gundam averts back into it's Biometal Form and Paul Gekko, looking visibly sad for a brief moment before collapsing into Yuki and Kurome's arms and apologizes for his outburst and Yuki tells him that there is no need to be sorry. The lake guardians celebrates with Ash and his friends before disappearing. Outside of Ka Boa Bu, Akame meets Kurome with Paul Gekko and company seeing the space battle beginning between the Dens Federation and the Eggman Empire itself. Characters *Brock *Ash Ketchum *Dawn *May *Max *Misty *Cynthia *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Team Galactic **Cyrus **Saturn **Jupiter **Mars **Charon Battles 'Paul Gekko vs. Eggman Army and Kurome' 'Participants' *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Copen *Team Galactic **Cyrus **Saturn **Jupiter **Mars *Dr. Nefarious 'Locations' *Ka Boa Bu Temple *Death Star 'Winners' *Paul Gekko (with help of friends and family) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon